


Gold and Silver

by TomasinaGalloway



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale’s True Form (Good Omens), Body Swap, Celestial intimacy, Crowley’s True Form (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), non-corporeal intimacy, post armageddon, pre body swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomasinaGalloway/pseuds/TomasinaGalloway
Summary: Why is Aziraphale so resistant to the idea of swapping bodies?





	Gold and Silver

“There must be another way!” pleaded Aziraphale, wringing anxious hands and deploying eyes that would shame a puppy.

“I really don’t think there is. I don’t know why you’re so against it,” said Crowley, puzzled at his friend’s resistance to his potentially existence-saving plan.

“Please think of something else or...”

“Or you’ll never speak to me again?” quipped Crowley, one eyebrow raised.

Defeated and deflated, Aziraphale sat down, eyes on his abused hands now.

“I really am most dreadfully sorry about that, dear boy.”

“‘S fine,” sniffed Crowley, looking around the room; everywhere but at the downcast angel.

“No, it’s not. It was a terrible thing to say in a terrible situation.” Aziraphale looked like he might cry and Crowley couldn’t stand it.

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Crowley soothed. “Anyway, I know you didn’t mean it.” 

“Really?” The sun emerged from behind the clouds a little on Aziraphale’s face.

“Yeah. Course. You need me.”

The blossoming smile on the angel’s face froze, becoming glassy and a little panicked.

“Um...” Aziraphale was aware that this hardly qualified as intelligent discourse, but words, the other love of his life, seem to have treacherously deserted him.

“You do! You can’t live without me. You need me around to keep life interesting, or you’d disappear into these old books,” Crowley gestured broadly at their surroundings, “and never come out again.”

Aziraphale started to breathe, despite the lack of necessity. 

“Oh yes. Of course. How kind of you.” He stammered, gratefully. 

“And I need you too, of course. Goes without saying.”

Having just recovered his breath, it now seemed that Aziraphale’s untrustworthy heart had stopped. 

“Oh... really?” He said, weakly. 

“Of course. ‘Oh really?’ Come on, angel, do you think I ask just any old celestial being to run away to Alpha Centauri with me?” Crowley rolled his eyes so hard only the yellow was visible for a split second. “You’re my best friend. Thought we’d covered that.”

Aziraphale couldn’t take the emotional rollercoaster. He wanted to sit down, then remembered he was already sitting down, and felt at a complete loss as to where to go from there. Crowley was pacing and seemingly oblivious to his friend’s quandary.

“Anyway,” Crowley continued, “What’s so bad about swapping bodies? So we meld essences for a few seconds on the crossover. It’s weird, I’ll grant you.” Crowley paused, and scrunched his eyes up. “Really, really weird. But there’s nothing to worry about. And it could save our existence! Angel...”

Crowley flung himself down on the sofa next to Aziraphale and peered into his slightly stricken face.

“Angel, you do want to continue existing, right? You’re not... you’re not bored of this? Of Earth?” The demon leant a little closer and waited until the angel’s eyes rose to meet his. “Of me?” Crowley’s tone was like nothing Aziraphale had ever heard before and it broke something inside of him. Without any seeming intervention between brain and mouth he found himself vehemently saying,

“Never!” He raised a shocked hand to his mouth as Crowley’s eyes went wide. 

“Right. Well. Good. That’s. Good. Great!” Crowley smiled yet he seemed oddly flustered, moving quickly back from the angel. Aziraphale couldn’t help feeling he had missed something crucial as he looked at his companion, all tempting smiles and flashing eyes- clearly a front for some deeper anxiety. Maybe he was projecting; maybe it was just the stress of their potential impending doom. Oh yes, time to concentrate on the matter at hand. 

“Crowley, it’s just... it’s a big thing and they might never even come for us. What if they just leave us alone?” he proffered, hopefully.

Crowley’s head lolled back on the sofa and he sighed with the patience of ages.   
“Aziraphale, when has your side or mine ever been known to just leave things alone? Our entire existence is based on a relentless, sociopathic need to meddle in everything. They are not, no way, going to leave us alone. And we need to be ready.”

“I just wish... hang on. How do you know it feels weird?” Aziraphale suddenly remembered Crowley’s prior comment, which had been ignored at the time in the maelstrom of his own emotions.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Said Crowley, flatly. 

“Oh. Right. Of course. Um.”

Crowley suddenly leaned forward again and grabbed the angel’s hands. Aziraphale hadn’t previously known it was possible to be hot and cold all at the same time. What was happening with his treacherous body? It seemed entirely out of his control.

“Lisssten to me.” Crowley was hissing now, a sure sign of stress. “I cannot lose you again. When I thought you were gone before... I just can’t. And every second we sit here worrying about what might or might not happen brings heaven or hell and their cronies one step closer to our door. Please do this. Please.”

Aziraphale wasn’t sure he had ever heard Crowley beg for something so sincerely. 

“You realise that you’ll have access to everything I’ve ever thought... or felt. And I you.” There. He had voiced his fear. Though not the root of it.

Crowley let go of the angel and ran his hands through his hair.

“Is that what’s bothering you? Don’t worry, I won’t rummage around. You can keep your dirty little heavenly secrets.” Crowley’s smile numbed the sting of the words. “I know we’ve both done things we’re not proud of in service to our former masters. It’s ok. I won’t judge.”

“Well then I guess I really have no other reason not to.” Said Aziraphale, his voice cracking a little as his brain desperately screamed at him that this was a terrible idea, so terrible, he would know and then he would go and it would be over, really over...

“Come on then. Stand up.” Crowley stood and shook himself out like an athlete limbering up for a run.

“N-now?” Aziraphale felt it was all going too fast, too fast for him, his aching heart and essence. 

“No time like the present. I don’t want to be caught napping when they come. And I definitely want to nap. So come on. It’s been a while, I want to make sure we get it right. Give me your hands.” Crowley stepped towards Aziraphale and held out both hands. The angel allowed himself to be pulled from his seat, and stood, two arms lengths away from Crowley, staring into his glowing eyes, more demonic now he was summoning the magic to change.

“Ready?” Crowley asked, eyebrow raised.

“No,” whispered Aziraphale, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

“Well, here goes.” Crowley’s hands began to warm in his, and even with his eyes shut, Aziraphale could see the glow emanating from where their skin touched. His connection to his corporeal form started to drop away, and with a sigh like stepping into a warm bath he allowed himself to flow into pure essence. 

Time and space meant nothing now. He flowed through the universe of molecules within his body, reaching out to the one he was connected to. Joyfully, he revelled in the experience of being everywhere and nowhere, pure light yet totally invisible, untouchable yet felt by anyone near as the purest love. Love! Aziraphale suddenly panicked. Would he feel it? He could surely try and write it off as his angelic self, a being of love; could he hide that these feelings were so, so different to the general, all-encompassing love he held for all things? 

As he felt his essence inexorably flow towards Crowley’s, he stopped panicking as his attention was grabbed and held firm by the experience of observing Crowley in this form for the first time in, well, centuries. He had forgotten. Black and red swirled with gold, bright and warm, welcoming, reminiscent not of the fires of hell but of a glowing hearth, a heart fire; a place to call home. 

Crowley swirled towards him, and where they joined, gold and silver made a swirling turbulence of energy, throbbing and singing. 

“So beautiful,” murmured Aziraphale, the thought pulled easily from his being as he was enraptured by the sight.

“You too, angel.” Came the reply, felt rather than heard. Aziraphale’s essence shocked through with jolts of electric blue. Along with the words, he could feel something else, something that he had feared he himself would inadvertently reveal, but that now came to him in warm waves; an ocean of longing washing over him. Millennia of stolen moments, secret smiles, rescues, exasperation, fights and friendship coalescing then flowing again into his being. Nothing hidden anymore. Just... love. It was love he was feeling from Crowley. 

“Ok now, angel?” Aziraphale could feel the smile accompanying the words.

“Oh! Oh, yes!” Aziraphale gasped with relief and pleasure, rushing forward to meet his partner, melding his essence around, through and into him in an intimacy that could only be imagined by humans. He felt laughter bubbling from Crowley, but kind and understanding. 

“I can’t believe you risked your existence just to stop me finding out.” Crowley teased.

“You knew.” Accused Aziraphale, too relieved to be genuinely put out.

“Didn’t you? I thought I had been fairly transparent. You know. Throughout the millennia.” Shades of embarrassment wafted through their shared essence, turning the streams a little pink. 

“Millennia...” Aziraphale was shocked. “My boy, my dear fellow. Was I always so oblivious?”

Their essences in rapture, all the colours of the rainbow, they moved through and past each other into their respective partners’ bodies. A moment, an eternity passed, then Crowley opened pale and sparkling eyes to stare into his own yellow, snake-like ones. 

“Oh my angel.” He said, surprised and relieved to hear Aziraphale’s own dulcet tones. “Haven’t I said that for someone so intelligent, you can really be quite...”

Crowley’s final word turned into a grunt as his own arms were flung around him and he was held tight, tighter than he’d ever been held before. 

“Shh you old snake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens has been my favourite book for, well, a very long time. The TV series was so wonderful, and I thought that Aziraphale and Crowley were so perfectly depicted. 
> 
> I had this brain gremlin of what would happen if one or the other was afraid of what their companion might discover during the body swap. This is the result. 
> 
> My first ever FanFic! Tagged M/M and Other as there’s no category for celestial genderless idiots in love.


End file.
